Yolda
is a Transdimensional Demon Maid and is also Hilda's sister. Yolda carries a mop with her, which she uses as a weapon much as Hilda uses her parasol. The two seem to have an unsettled score and Yolda positively despises Hilda. She is also able to move very quickly and knocks Furuichi and Kunieda out easily. In contrast to Hilda, she has a femme fatale attitude. It is later revealed that she is a dimensional transfer demon like Alaindelon; her powers are said to be even greater than his, and she is able to distort dimensions and create sections of space detached from the physical world. Appearance Yolda bears a strong resemblance her sister Hilda, both having long, blonde hair and green eyes. The differences between them include slight changes in costume, as Yolda's outfit reveals more of her large bust and part of her stomach, and that Yolda keeps her bangs out of her eyes and her hair loose rather than tied. She also carries a mop, in contrast to Hilda's parasol. Yolda is considered to be very attractive, with her breasts equaling if not greater in size than Hilda's. Personality Regardless of what she is saying she will commonly speak in a cheerful and playful manner, even if she is issuing death threats or insults. She also seems to be flirtatious, as she attempted to kiss Oga upon first meeting him. As is Hilda with Baby Beel, Yolda is very possessive of her master and does not allow normal humans to touch him, such as Furuichi. Nevertheless, Yolda also has somewhat of a laid back and calm personality and likes to smile very often while she talks in a sadistic manner, unlike her maid companions. Despite not being as competent as Hilda, she is fiercely loyal to Lord En, to the point of allowing herself to be imprisoned so she can stay close to her master as depicted in the manga series. Yolda seems to be the most seductive of En's wet nurses, and doesn't mind stripping in front of Furuichi (of course he doesn't mind either). She also teased him about it saying, that this might be a little too much for the boy to handle, showing her femme fatale side. In a way she is like Hilda, but she is way more open about it and does not get embarrassed. Yolda is also very sensitive towards people's romantic relationship. She could see that Aoi falls for Oga and even teases Aoi for this for twice (once after her tempting kiss with Oga, another is when she meets Aoi during the process of getting Hilda's memories back). Yolda also is shown to be playful. Once she knows that the way for Hilda to have her memories back is to kiss the prince (whom Yolda thought it's Oga), she quickly tells Aoi so to make fun of her. When Yolda sees that everybody is searching for Oga to kiss Hilda, she thinks that the situation is very funny and interesting, like she is watching a show. Plot Prince En Arc When Yolda was first introduced, she attempted to kiss Oga in order to eliminate him. Before she could kiss him, Hilda appeared and stopped her. Before Yolda and Hilda could begin fighting, they were interrupted by Izabella and Satura. While they were arguing, their master Lord En appeared before Oga, Hilda, Aoi, Furuichi, and Baby Beel. After a conversation and knocking Furuichi and Kuneida out, the three maids and Lord En went to Furuichi's house to discuss why they were there. The next few episodes, revolved around Yolda and the other maid servants accompanying Lord En to amusement parks and granting his wishes. Yolda and the others were next seen battling Himekawa and the others in a Modern Warfare like environment online. She played the role as a Gunswoman and was a commander in Lord En's army. Lord En became upset that they were in charge of most of the attacks and so she suggested that they let him have a turn at commanding. They have the advantage in the war, but ultimately lost because of Himekawa's use of cheat codes. Akumano Academy Arc She was then again seen when Furuichi and Lamia discovered the location where Lord En was hiding. She used a Dimension Transferer to warp the room they were in so that they wouldn't escape, but just as she was about to finish them off, Hilda was able to teleport herself there to stop her through a demon communicating device which being kept by Lamia during that time. After a short battle, Hilda was able to completely defeated Yolda and the other maids. Later (in manga series) Yolda promised Behemoth to transfer all the members of the 34th Pillars to Earth so she can stay with En. She keeps doing the transfer which makes her nearly die from exhaustion. Hilda, being in the same prison with Yolda, realizes this. Hilda tries to convince Yolda to stop before she dies from exhaustion, but Yolda refuses to believe her. Hilda manages to switch places with Yolda on the last day of the transfer and learns that it was already over and the two guards were planning on assaulting Yolda. Once Hilda learns this, she beat the two guards unconscious to protect her sister. Yolda finally manages to escape with all of the poor strength left in her and appears in front of Oga and begs him to save Hilda. Memory Loss Arc After knowing that Hilda has lost her memory, Yolda appears on the roof to meet Hilda. Yolda has begged En, and En gave her the method for canceling Salamander's memory erase, which is burnt in the CD she brought. Yolda then claims that she doesn't want to keep feelings like she owes Hilda and Oga for anything. However, according to Furuichi, Yolda is actually worried about Hilda. Yolda was astonished when she heard Hilda said she doesn't want her memories to return, this makes Yolda angry and even scold Hilda for not being serious as a wet nurse. Powers & Abilities Yolda seems to be a very skilled and capable fighter, as seen when she was easily able to knock out Kunieda, one of the Tohoshinki, in a split second. She also seems to be able to control some Demonic powers as seen with her mop and it is always clouded in demonic aura. Although she is a very skilled fighter, she is still no match for Hilda and was defeated by her. It seems that Yolda is also very strong as Isabella has mentioned that Yolda and Hilda were always fighting for the top spot when they were in the wet nurse academy. Yolda also carries a mop with her as opposed to Hilda's parasol; whether or not Yolda's mop is used in a similar manner as Hilda's is currently unknown. Relationships Hilda It was revealed that Yolda and Hilda were sisters, and haven't seen each other for many years. Although they are sisters, they act as if they are rivals more than anything, and won't hesitate to kill one another if the other puts their master in danger. They both have the same hair color and are generally similar, except for their personalities and combat abilities. Yolda is the younger sister of Hilda. Both sisters were at the top spot in the Wet Nurse Academy. Both of them won't hesitate to sacrifice themselves when it comes to saving their masters. Though Yolda dislikes Hilda much, she cares for Hilda, as she wants to help her to ask for En's help when she knows that Hilda has lost her memories. En En is Yolda's master, and she is very dedicated in serving him. She always grants whatever wish that Lord En wants, and as Hilda has said in Episode 47, she has spoiled him into thinking he can get whatever he wants. Although Yolda and the other maid servants grant Lord En's wishes, they truly desire him to start destroying humanity and to become the Demon King that Baby Beel could not. Yolda even prepared to sacrifice herself by transfering all members of the 34th Pillar to get back to En. Yolda is probably, the most open with Prince En and occasionally glomps him because of how gallant and commanding he is. Tatsumi Oga When they first meet, Yolda attempted to eliminate Oga by trying to kiss him, but was unsuccessful because of Hilda's interruption. After that, they seem to have little to no interactions until the Akumano Arc and she begs Oga to save Hilda after all of her strength was completely drained. After the events of the Akumano Academy, Yolda and Oga seem to have somewhat of a friendly relationship and interact with each other more. In the manga series, Yolda showed fear as she said that she almost pissed herself after being intimidated by Oga's fearsome personality which was caused by discovery of the way to bring back Hilda's memory during her Lost Memory Arc. Gallery Prepare urself.png|Prepare Yourself Officer Yolda.jpg|Officer Yolda Furuichi dreams.png|Furuichi's Dream Slow Down Master.png|Slow Down Master! Yold Attack.png|Attack! KO.png|KO Master NO!!!.png|Master!!!!! Yolda.png Quotes *"You are such a rude person" (Before knocking Furuichi out) *"So you are Oga Tatsumi-kun" (As she approaches Oga) *"Im sorry.......Would you please die" (As she is about to kiss Oga) *''"How horrid.....Now I've gotten all Dusty" (After Hilda appeared)' *"But....But.....Izabella" ('''''Arguing with Izabella)'"' *"Hilda,what are you standing there for? Get down on your knees" ('''When Prince En Enters) ' Trivia *Yolda was the first Demon maid of Prince En's to appear in the series. Among En's three wet nurses, she also seems to be the most carefree and seductive of them. *Yolda knows about Kuneida's crush on Oga, in which she teased her twice about it. *Yolda and Hilda have similar names as both end with "lda" at the end (though Hilda's real name is Hildegarde, and Hilda is just a nickname). *She is a Transdimensional Demon like Alaindelon, but claims her powers are far superior to his. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon